And Baby Makes Five?
by LiziJ1987
Summary: First foray into McElliot fanfiction. Takes place after episode 2x02. Caroline and Kate embark on the road to parenthood together. Chapter 4 is up and the rating has gone up to M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, this is my first story/one-shot about Caroline and Kate off Last Tango In Halifax, I might not even write anymore, but I just had this idea and I went with it. Because we do need more McElliot fanfiction. :') please be kind, hope you enjoy. Feedback is appreciated. **

**Just a quick Drabble really about Caroline and Kate and the baby gate storyline. I'm all for it but I wasn't sure why Kate would suggest sleeping with someone else to get pregnant, it might be the easier, quicker option, but I know I couldn't do it. I don't think she'll go through with it either. She loves Caroline too much to do that to her. (Just my two cents lol)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Sally Wainwright is the genius behind everything Last Tango...I'm just borrowing the glorious characters of Caroline and Kate for my own amusement.**

**Lizi xo**

* * *

Caroline rolled over sleepily feeling the bed beside her, thinking she'd be able to cuddle into her girlfriend, Kate. But to her surprise she found the space empty.

"Kate?" She called out quietly to which she got no response. Caroline lifted her heavy head off the pillow and squinted looking around in the darkness.

"Kate?" She tried again, groggily. Still nothing.

She sat up and looked at the clock, it had just gone 2:15am. The blonde vacated the bed, stumbling slightly as she found her feet and slipped her dressing gown on. She pulled her robe tighter around her, the cold air of the room making her shiver. All she wanted to do was get back into bed, but not without Kate. Caroline tiptoed down stairs not wanting to wake up her boys and when she reached the bottom step, she saw light streaming through the gap of the kitchen door.

She pushed the door open. "Kate?" She whispered when she found her girlfriend sitting at the island, with a mug of tea in her hand.

Kate looked up startled, clearly lost in thought. "Caroline? What are you doing up?"

"You weren't there, I was worried." Caroline replied, making her way to sit beside Kate.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep." Kate sighed.

"No need to apologise. What's on your mind?" The blonde asked, rubbing her tired features then placing her hand on the younger woman's thigh.

"I've been thinking about our conversation at school, about the baby," Kate started putting her hand on top of Caroline's, who nodded silently urging her to continue. "I don't want you to feel I'm pushing you into it, but like I said, time isn't on my side and I guess I just need to know that you're comfortable with this and if you really meant it when you said you want to spend the rest of your life with me?" Kate stopped and searched her lovers face, hopefully.

Caroline smiled warmly, then looked down at their hands, thinking carefully before she answered the woman before her. "Kate, I have to admit, doing the baby thing again, isn't what I had in mind," Kate looked away, crestfallen. "But," Caroline added as she turned Kate's head back to look at her. "I know how much you want a baby and I'll do anything to make you happy because you make me so very happy," Kate felt tears pricking her eyes. "And I did mean every word I said, because I love you and I don't see me being with anyone else other than you for the rest of my life."

Kate was speechless, she was afraid to speak incase she burst into tears at the older woman's words.

"And I love you." Kate choked out, and smiled widely.

Caroline kissed Kate's knuckles tenderly. "I never really saw myself raising another baby, but with you, it's different. I just don't want you getting your hopes up too much. Having had four miscarriages, it might not happen and I don't think I can bare to see you hurt." Caroline added, squeezing her girlfriends hand.

"Yeah, I know that, I do. But I'll never forgive myself if we don't try."

"We will try, I promise you that." Caroline stood up and pulled Kate into a loving embrace. "Not sure I'm all that happy with your method of getting pregnant though." She said into Kate's ear.

"You mean me sleeping with Greg?"

"Yes. That's...that's not going to happen. I won't let it happen." Caroline said sternly.

Kate pulled back slightly to look at Caroline. "Jealous?" Kate teased.

Caroline smirked at her playfulness. "Well I think it's well within my right to feel jealous, as your girlfriend and possibly one day your wife, I should be the only one who gets to see you naked and writhing in ecstasy." She stated.

"Wait...what?" Kate asked, wondering if she'd just heard right.

Caroline grinned. "What?" She asked, nonchalantly.

"You just said, and I quote, "as your girlfriend and possibly one day your _wife_."...do..do...you want to get married?" The younger woman was was sure things were moving too fast for Caroline but maybe she had been wrong?

There was no wiping the grin off of the older woman's face. "Well not yet, but somewhere down the line, yes."

Now it was Kate's turn to match Caroline's Cheshire Cat grin. "Is...was that a proposal?"

Caroline pushed a stray strand of Kate's hair from her face and gazed at her lovingly. "Not quite. Believe me if I was going to propose, it'd be a lot more romantic than that."

"You tease." Kate giggled.

Caroline placed her hands on either side of Kate's face and pulled her into a soft, slow kiss. Their lips caressed lazily for a good few seconds before Kate stopped and whispered against the older woman's lips.

"Take me back to bed." She said huskily, as she pecked Caroline's lips a few more times for good measure.

"With pleasure." Caroline smiled, feeling aroused.

She took Kate's hand and led her up the stairs, switching the kitchen light off as they passed.

Once in the safe confines of their bedroom, Kate pushed Caroline up against the door and kissed her within an inch of her life. Seconds later Caroline's dressing gown was on the floor pooling her feet, revealing the sight Kate loved most. Kate's eyes widened with desire as she stood back to admire the view, shamelessly. Caroline didn't let her linger too long before she pulled her back to her by the tie on Kate's own robe.

Kate giggled again as she started to attack the older woman's neck with kisses and soft bites. Caroline moaned enjoying the sensations the younger woman was releasing then expertly untied Kate's robe and moved it off her shoulders, so Kate was now just as naked as she was. And Caroline liked this very much. The blonde let her hands roam all over Kate's body, as if she just couldn't get enough of her and always needed more. Their lips met in a frenzy of arousal.

Caroline decided she'd had enough of standing and if Kate kept doing what she was doing, her legs weren't going to hold her up much longer so she pushed Kate backwards, kissing her neck all the way until they both fell backwards onto the bed. Caroline lay on her side, using her elbow to prop her up, with her leg draped over Kate's legs and Kate lay on her back, one hand on Caroline's thigh.

Caroline took a moment to just take Kate in, everything stopped, the only sound was the heavy breathing emanating from both women. The blonde stroked Kate's forehead, gazing into her dark eyes, that seemed to be even darker in that moment.

"I hope you realise how much I do truly love you." Caroline whispered as she took her free hand and laced her fingers together with Kate's that had previously been resting on her leg.

Kate couldn't take her gaze away from the gorgeous blues that looked down at her. "I do. I can see it in your eyes." She smiled, bringing their joined hands to her lips and placing a lingering kiss to the back of Caroline's hand.

Caroline had never felt completely loved before, not like she does with Kate, she'd never felt whole until Kate. She wasn't sure what she'd done to deserve the woman below her but she was going to make damn sure she did everything in her power to hold on to her.

With that final thought, Caroline lowered her lips to Kate's and poured everything she felt for her into their kiss. Kate had never been happier and she could feel the love radiating from the woman above her and she couldn't believe that life was being so good to her and that it was only going to get better.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi there, me again, so this wasn't going to be a multi chapter story but after encouragement from a friend, I decided to write a bit more but not sure how many chapters this will be yet. Here's the next part, it's a bit longer than the first but I hope you still enjoy it. Feedback is always nice. :') **

**Lizi xo**

**Usual disclaimer applies.**

* * *

A few weeks later, Caroline pulled into the driveway of her home after a long day at work. This had to be her favourite part of the day, arriving home and knowing her boys and Kate would all be there to greet her, making the stresses she felt from her day melt away. Usually they'd all go home together but as it was Friday, all the heads of department attended their weekly meeting after school and of course Caroline had to be there too, she was the headmistress after all.

She cut the car engine, took her heavy legs out of the car and blew out a puff of air as the hot air hit her after being in the air conditioned car. She was surprised at how warm it still was outside, considering it was approaching mid evening. They'd really lucked out with the summer they'd be given this year.

Caroline pushed the front door open, juggling her bag and keys. "Hello?" She called out just as William came bounding down the stairs.

"Hi Mum, good day?" He kissed her cheek before slipping on his light cardigan.

"Not bad, long though. Where are you off to?" Caroline asked, putting her bag down by the coat rack.

"Work. They asked me to pick up an extra shift this week." William smiled, genuinely thrilled to have a job and to be earning his own money. "Don't wait up for me." He added and kissed her on the cheek once again then disappeared out the front door.

Caroline shook her head at the whirlwind of her son, he was barely home anymore. He was always working or out with his new friends and if he was at home, he had his head stuck in a book. Caroline poked her head around the living room door, furrowing her brow when she saw it was empty. It was very rare not to come home to Lawrence sat in front of the tv, unless he was in his bedroom doing homework. That was also very rare. She continued towards the kitchen, stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

"Anyone home?" She shouted.

"In the bedroom!" Came the muffled reply from Kate.

Caroline made her way up the stairs towards the bedroom, shaking off her tailored suit jacket along the way.

"Hi." Caroline smiled wearily at Kate who was sat on the bed, glass of wine in hand and papers sprawled out in front of her. The evening sun streaming through the blinds illuminated Kate's face and Caroline thought she'd never look more beautiful.

Kate looked up. "Hi." She replied, smiling widely, putting her wine glass behind her on the bedside table.

Caroline kicked off her heels, relishing the feel of the soft carpet under her sore feet and walked towards the bed. She leant on her hands and placed a chaste kiss to Kate's lips. Kate grinned in response as Caroline turned her body round and sat down heavily on the bed, propping herself up against the pillows.

"Where's Lawrence?" Caroline asked, resting her eyes. As she relaxed, her shirt fell slightly open at the chest, revealing the top of a very ample breast which made Kate lick her lips slighty. She shook her head to rid her very naughty thoughts that were now forming in her head.

Kate cleared her throat. "I thought he told you?"

Caroline opened her eyes. "Told me what?"

"He said he was staying over at Angus's house tonight and that he'd already told you and that you'd ok'd it."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "That little bugger!" She flew from the bed with more energy than she'd had when she came in. "He came to see me in my office after school to ask if he could stay at Angus's house tonight and I specifically said no, as he had homework to do and his behaviour lately had been questionable to say the least!" She shook her head in disbelief at her youngest son.

"Sorry, Caroline. He was very convincing, I should have realised or rang you." Kate frowned.

"It's not your fault, Kate," Caroline said as she pulled her mobile phone from her skirt pocket. "I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!" She said through gritted teeth as she searched for his mobile number in her contacts.

"Caroline, I know it's not my place to say, but, maybe you should let him be?" Kate suggested tentatively, not wanting to step on Caroline's toes when it came to parenting her own kids.

"Why? He's in big trouble, Kate, I'm not letting him get away with it!" Caroline replied, her voice raising a few decibels. "He's more or less played you and me off of each other just because he doesn't like the fact his mother is in a relationship with a woman!"

"He's acting out isn't he?" Kate replied, ignoring the fact that Caroline was almost shouting at her.

"It doesn't give him a excuse!" The older woman shouted, then pinched the bridge of her nose, realising Kate was not the one she should be shouting at. She tossed her phone onto the bedside table and sighed. "Sorry, love."

Kate smiled, taking pity on her now slightly frazzled girlfriend. "It's alright. Come here." Kate said, holding her hand out and rising to her knees on the bed. Caroline held her hand out to Kate and let herself be pulled closer to the younger woman. "I understand you being angry with him, but maybe just for tonight, let him stay where he is. It's obviously hard for him accepting our relationship," Kate breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Caroline's shoulders drop an inch, indicating she was softening at her words. "Then tomorrow when he comes home, you can take him off at the knees!"

Caroline nodded slowly. "But I'll do more than that, I'll wipe the bloody floor with him!" She sighed hard.

"Caroline, look at me." The younger woman said, pulling on the collar of Caroline's shirt. Caroline obeyed and waited for her to speak. "You know where Lawrence is, he'll be fine and safe, yeah?" Kate smiled. "So how about, you and me, just enjoy the time we have together," she leant in towards the blonde and pecked her lips, "completely," and then another kiss, "alone." She finished with a slightly longer kiss and felt a smile emerge from Caroline.

"You're right." Caroline agreed, drawing Kate in for a another kiss.

She allowed herself to relax as their lips met and she gently sucked on Kate's upper lip. Kate let her lips trace the outline of Caroline's jaw line to which the older woman allowed her head to roll back to give her better access.

"I love it when you do that." Caroline bit her lower lip.

Kate grinned into Caroline's neck. "I know you do."

Caroline dipped her head and began to kiss Kate's cheek tenderly as she felt Kate slipping her shirt out from the waist band of her skirt. The blonde put both her hands around Kate's neck and let her fingernails glide along the back of her neck. Kate shivered in response which made Caroline laugh huskily into Kate's ear. Kate was beginning to get very hot and bothered and needed to feel the older woman's weight on top of her so in one swift move, she repositioned herself on the bed and pulled a startled Caroline on top of her.

Caroline laughed, the tension from work plus the Lawrence situation evaporating from her as her body collided with Kate's on the bed. Kate laughed with her and forgot completely about all the papers on the bed until they crackled underneath her.

Caroline sat up. "What's all this?" She asked, gesturing to the papers on the bed. Her laughing subsided, but the smile remained.

"Oh, urm," Kate stuttered, trying to get her head in check, after being horrendously turned on by Caroline. "I did some research on the uh, computer while you were still at work."

Caroline picked up a sheet of paper and read it aloud. "Number 137, brown hair, brown eyes, 5ft 9..." She trailed off as she continued reading in her head. "Sperm donors." Caroline said as she picked up a few more pieces of paper and skimmed them.

"Yes." The younger woman replied nervously, unable to read Caroline's face.

"Are you cross?"

"Noooo, not at all," Caroline exclaimed without hesitation then smiled at Kate.

"I just thought we were going to do this together?"

"Caroline, we are. I just printed these few off to see what you thought, that's all."

"Right." The older woman sighed and resumed looking at the various donors that her girlfriend had printed off.

Kate crossed her legs and rung her hands together, waiting patiently for the woman before her to say something. Anything.

"What are you thinking?" Kate asked, unable to stand the silence any longer.

Without taking her eyes off the page she was looking at, Caroline smiled reflectively. "I'm thinking that I never thought in a million years I'd ever be doing this, but if I'm completely honest, I feel overwhelmed by how much I actually want to have this baby with you." The blonde turned her head to look directly at Kate. "I just wish I could be the one to give you a baby." Caroline's smiled faded.

Kate's heart ached for both herself and Caroline. She pushed the papers that separated them both to one side and took the older woman's hand in her own, letting her thumb stroke the back of Caroline's hand.

"I wish you could too."

Caroline rested her forehead against Kate's. "I love you, Kate."

"I love you too."

Caroline kissed Kate's forehead tenderly and then looked over her shoulder at the rest of the stuff Kate had printed out. "How...how do we go about this?"

"Well, there's just one thing that may be a problem, well, it's not really a problem," Kate started."Since we want the donor to remain anonymous, we'd have to get the sperm from somewhere like Sweden or America."

"Why?" Caroline asked, looking puzzled.

"Because here, it's changed and the donor can no longer remain anonymous. We can still get British donors from those countries though."

"Oh. Have you found any that look...worthy?"

"Uh, yeah," Kate searched for the one that had initially caught her eye. "Here it is," she handed it to Caroline. "I picked him because he reminded me of you." She added softly. "I want our baby, to look like both of us, and this way, he or she will."

Caroline glanced over the donor, donor #62 to be exact. He was tall, blonde hair, blue eyes, academic, a degree in biology and chemistry, he didn't appear to have any hereditary things to be concerned about either. Although Caroline wasn't completely happy with the donor situation, it was a damn sight better than Kate's original idea of her sleeping with Greg. Since the donor Kate had picked resembled Caroline in certain aspects then that made it feel like their baby would be just that. Theirs.

"What do you think?" Kate asked, biting her lower lip in anticipation.

"If...if, um...if he's the one you want to use, then we'll do it."

"Really?" Kate beamed.

"Really." The older woman repeated, lifting her hand to stroke Kate's cheek.

"I'll sort it out this weekend."

"Would we have to go to a fertility clinic in order to get you pregnant?" The blonde asked as she stood from the bed and turned to face Kate with her hands on her hips.

"Not necessarily, why?"

"Cos I think I'd like to do it, here, at home in our bed."

Kate followed Caroline and stood before her. "You would?"

"Yes. That way it'd be like we made our baby together, do you know what I mean?" Caroline said nervously, which Kate found utterly adorable.

"Of course," Kate wrapped her arms around Caroline's neck and beamed once again. "I didn't think loving you more than I do now was possible," The younger woman rubbed her nose against Caroline's. "You just proved me wrong."

"You're amazing." Caroline said as she placed her arms around Kate's waist.

"You're magnificent." Kate replied with that familiar word she often used to describe her girlfriend. "Kiss me." She demanded, with a twinkle in her eye.

Caroline did as she was told and made sure to convey just how much she wanted the dark haired beauty by kissing her hungrily. Kate could feel the kiss getting deeper and decided to pull away just enough to break it off, causing Caroline to wonder why and offer a cute pout in response.

Kate laughed. "I want you just as bad Caroline, believe me, but I planned on making us tea this evening."

"Not hungry." The older woman stated, leaning in to try and capture Kate's oh so kissable lips again.

Kate put her finger over Caroline's lips, taking a step back and let out a loud laugh as her girlfriends stomach growled. "Your stomach says otherwise, what do you fancy?"

"You." Caroline said suggestively.

The younger woman shook her head playfully. "You're incorrigible!"

The blonde nodded with a sexy grin spread across her face and reached out for Kate, but she moved away from her grasp and headed to the bedroom door.

"Spoil sport." Caroline pouted again.

"There's plenty of time for that, later." Kate said with a wink. "Now get changed and join me downstairs."

"Alright," the older woman replied and cheekily began to undo the buttons of her shirt in a seductive manner.

Kate grinned as she found herself mesmerised by what her lover was doing, but quickly covered her eyes. "Nope, not gonna work!"

"Are you sure?" Caroline asked, slipping the shirt of her shoulders and she saw Kate peek through her fingers.

"No...yes! I'm sure, I'm going to, uh...put the fridge on...I mean put the oven on!" She stammered, feeling rather flustered by Caroline's display. "So unfair!" She added, tearing her eyes away and giggling to herself as she went downstairs to the kitchen.

The blonde laughed too. "Damn." Caroline said and continued to undress to change into her more comfortable clothes.

It amazed Caroline how much more comfortable she was in her own skin since she'd been with Kate. She had never felt that way with John, ever. Kate made her feel beautiful even if she was just wearing sweats and that was one of the reasons why Caroline knew Kate was 'the one.' The kind of love she'd always heard talked about, in life or on tv or in movies, a love she didn't really think existed. It was just a myth. But now she knew that wasn't true, because Caroline had that special kind of love with Kate.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thank you to the kind people who have reviewed and followed/favourited this story, I really appreciate it :') I have the following chapter written too so there hopefully won't be as big a gap between updates this time. I really hope you like it. Not entirely sure about the whole artificial insemination procedure, so please bare with me. Thanks again. :')**

**Lizi xo**

**Usual disclaimer applies.**

* * *

"Lawrence came to see me in my classroom at lunch time," Kate said as she poured the sauce over the chicken and placed it back in the oven.

Caroline who was looking over a bill that had come through the post that morning didn't look up but replied, clearly only half listening. "Oh?"

Kate nodded. "Yeah, he told me you'd had a word with him and that he's sorry."

The last part of Kate's sentence got Caroline's full attention. "You mean he actually apologised to you?"

Kate nodded again with a smile. "And he seemed genuine, not a forced, teenage kind of sorry."

"Good, hopefully that will be the start of a more accepting side of Lawrence." Caroline smiled widely, finally thinking that everything was falling into place.

"There is one thing that he mentioned though about what's being said at school." Kate leaned on her hands on the island as Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Apparently, I've not heard any kids saying this myself, but Lawrence has heard some of them calling us..." Kate trailed off.

Caroline's stance altered as she entered head teacher mode. "What have they been saying?" She asked, disapproval evident in her voice.

Kate bit her lower lip. "They've, they've...uh, they've been calling us muff munchers."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Charming."

Kate furrowed her brow at Caroline's response. "You don't look as embarrassed as I thought?"

"I'm not, to be honest. They're just kids, they're going to use that sort of language, aren't they?"

"I suppose."

"Anyway, Lawrence already used that description in the car a couple of weeks ago." Now it was Kate's turn for her eyes to widen. "I must admit I was taken aback by that phrase then, but now.." The blonde waved her hand in the air dismissively. "Let them say what they like," Caroline stated as she moved around the island to be closer to Kate. "I'm past caring, the only people I care about, are right here in this house." She smiled and placed a chaste kiss to the younger woman's lips. "And my mother, along with the newly extended family,"

Kate smiled, wrapping her arms around Caroline's neck. "While we're on the subject of family, when do you think we should tell the boys about our baby plans?"

Kate sensed Caroline tense around her. "I don't know, not yet. Maybe we should wait until you are actually pregnant and past the twelve week stage?"

"You do want this, don't you?" Kate asked, just wanting to be one hundred percent sure.

Caroline nodded. "You know I do." She replied stroking the younger woman's cheek. "If I have any reservations, it's only because I'm concerned about the boys."

Kate smiled in relief, although she did already know how Caroline felt about having a baby, it was still more reassuring to hear it now and again. "I understand, I do."

Caroline gaze fell from Kate's to her soft lips then back to her gorgeous eyes. "I am so in love with you."

The younger woman beamed, she loved hearing declarations of love from the older woman. Without saying a word, Kate dipped her head to catch Caroline's lips in her own. They both smiled into the kiss until the world around them faded and they got lost in it. Caroline turned Kate so she was pinned against her body and the counter. Kate moaned as Caroline's hands found their way under her shirt and caressed her toned stomach.

"Aw do you have to, seriously?! Can you both get a room or something?" Both women were startled as a clearly embarrassed, maybe slightly disgusted, teenager by the name of Lawrence interrupted them as he headed to the fridge.

Caroline and Kate separated quickly and tried to gather their thoughts, but couldn't help but laugh. "We had a room till you walked in." Caroline replied sassily and removed her son from the fridge and shut the door.

Kate sniggered. "Dinner'll be ready in about...twenty minutes."

"You can wait till then, no snacks." Caroline added and continued to push Lawrence back out of the kitchen just as Kate started to cook the rice.

"Riiiight." Lawrence huffed and returned to his favourite spot in front of the tv.

Caroline chuckled at her youngest, then stood behind Kate at the cooker and wrapped her arms around the younger woman's waist. Kate shivered as she felt Caroline's breath on the base of her neck then a series of soft kisses followed.

"Caroline..." Kate warned, torn between wanting her to stop and not wanting her to.

"Kate..." Caroline mimicked her girlfriend playfully in between kisses.

"Later.." Was all Kate could manage to muster.

"You can count on it." Caroline replied with one last kiss to her neck.

"Caroline," Kate chuckled. "Hands." She gestured to her abdomen where Caroline's hands were still teasing her skin under her shirt.

Caroline removed her hands and held them up. "Ok, alright, I'll move." She moved away and went to set the table but not before winking at Kate who had to compose herself. Oh what Caroline Elliot did to her!

After dinner, Caroline was clearing up the kitchen when Kate entered and stopped in front of her girlfriend.

"Caroline,"

"Mmm?" She mumbled as she put the last few dishes into the dishwasher.

"It's happening."

Caroline stood up straight and rested one hand on her hip. "What's happening?"

"I just got an email through, they're sending our donor's..." Kate paused as she tried to figure out the right word, but failed. "..essence...out and should be with us in a few days."

"Really, wow. That was quick."

"Yeah." Kate said, it had only been a couple of weeks, but to her it had seemed like forever since she had sorted it all out on the internet. "It's suddenly all so real now." The younger women rung her hands together, nervously.

"It is," Caroline agreed. "Did they give you a specific delivery day or time?"

Kate brought up the email on her phone and read it aloud. "We aim to deliver on the 3rd, between 4pm and 6pm."

"Oh that's good then, you're normally home before me anyway, so no worries there."

Kate sensed Caroline's hesitation. "Last chance to back out?" She said, chuckling.

Caroline took Kate's hands in her own and kissed them. "I'm not going anywhere." She replied, her eyes never leaving Kate's, hoping that the younger woman saw in her eyes she was most definitely here to stay, no matter how much the idea of raising another baby scared her. It was a bad scared though, it was good, an almost excited nervousness. And she was pretty sure they'd have a lot of fun getting her pregnant.

The 3rd rolled around quicker than either woman anticipated and Kate was home just after 3:45pm. She didn't have to worry about William or Lawrence asking questions when it arrived either, as William was at university and Lawrence had gone to Angus's for tea and probably wouldn't be back til about 8:30ish.

Kate tried to busy herself while she waited, but all she could think about was the prospect of sometime soon she could possibly be pregnant and that thought alone both excited and terrified her. There was always the possibility that it wouldn't work so she had to be prepared for that but her want, her need, for a baby made her too hopeful and she knew getting her hopes up was wrong. She didn't want to think about it not working but if it didn't work out, as long as she had Caroline by her side, she'd be ok.

Eventually.

Kate poured herself a small glass of wine to try to settle her nerves and then sat down on the settee. She turned on the tv which had been left on a music channel and since she wasn't that interested in watching anything in particular, she just left the music playing. Music from the charts filled the living room as Kate sat lost in her thoughts of the future.

It wasn't until the door bell rang that Kate realised she'd been sat there'd thinking for a good forty five minutes. She answered the door and was greeted by a friendly looking delivery man.

"Delivery for McKenzie?" He asked cheerfully.

"Yep, that's me." Kate smiled.

He handed her a extremely cold, silver container and then a clip board. "Sign here, please."

She paved the container by her feet and signed her life away before handing the clipboard back to the man. "Thanks." Kate smiled.

"Have a good evening." He said as he headed back to his van.

Kate took the container into the kitchen and placed it on the table and just stood staring at it, as if it was some kind of object from another plant. Kate wasn't sure what to do now, she was afraid if she took her eyes off it, it'd disappear, which she knew, was absolutely ridiculous! She glanced over at the clock and hoped Caroline would be home sooner than usual


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so pleased that you are enjoying this, thank you again for the reviews, I must say I'm relieved that you can hear the characters voice when you read this. Here's me worrying I haven't gotten them right lol. Hope you enjoy this new chapter, reviews are greatly appreciated. :')**

**Lizi xo**

**Usual disclaimer applies. **

* * *

"Kate, I'm home." Caroline called out as she closed the front door behind her.

Kate came down the stairs and greeted her girlfriend at the bottom with a sweet peck on the lips. "Hi."

'Hi," Caroline replied, putting her bag down next to the stairs. "Well? Did it..?"

Kate nodded, grinning. "Yep, it did," the younger woman stepped in closer to the blonde and toyed suggestively with the collar of her shirt. "It arrived at the perfect time too. I'm ovulating."

"Oh you are, are you?" Caroline teased, feeling ready to ravish the woman before her as her concentration had been limited all day due to the possible outcome when she arrived home, which looked as though it was about to become reality.

Kate nodded silently.

Caroline stepped in as close as she could get to Kate. "Let's make a baby." She whispered before kissing Kate's cheek and moving lower to her neck.

Kate closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the blondes lips on her neck but she needed more. She pulled her head back to meet Caroline's eyes then kissed her passionately. Both women were left breathless and rested their foreheads together.

"Take me upstairs, Dr Elliot." Kate said, huskily, her desire for the older women heightening by the second.

Caroline grinned kicking her heels off then took Kate by the hand and lead her upstairs to their bedroom. When they reached the bed, Caroline kissed Kate softly and lay her down carefully, their lips never breaking contact. The older woman hitched her skirt up and straddled Kate, pinning her hands above her head. Caroline took her hands from Kate's wrists and pulled Kate to sit up with her so she could take the younger woman's t-shirt off as it was only getting in the way of the skin she needed to feel against her own.

Once her t-shirt was tossed over her head, she made quick work of undoing the buttons on the blondes shirt, whipping it off and tossing it over Caroline's shoulder. Both women grinned and their lips connected again this time it was less passionate and more slow and loving. Kate sucked on Caroline's lower lip and her hands travelled from her waist to her thighs but she groaned when she realised there was still fabric between her and where she wanted to touch caroline so badly.

"Skirt." Kate muttered in between kisses. "Off."

Caroline stood and painstakingly slowly removed her skirt and tights effectively teasing Kate who just glared at her willing her to hurry up.

"You love teasing me, don't you?"

Caroline nodded.

"I like teasing you too." Kate replied with a twinkle as her eyes remained locked on Caroline's and she too, slowly removed her trousers. Caroline tried to speed up the process but helping her get them off but Kate stopped her. "Painful, isn't it?" The younger woman wiggled her eyebrows.

"Yep." Caroline agreed, licking her lips which had suddenly gotten really dry. She watched as Kate slipped them off, eventually and kicked them to the floor by the bed.

"Get over here." Kate demanded as she grabbed Caroline's hand and pulled her on top of her. Their lips crashing together feverishly. Without warning, Kate slipped her hand into Caroline's underwear, which made Caroline gasp and throw her head up slightly. Kate grinned and placed butterfly kisses to Caroline's exposed neck.

"I...I...," Caroline stammered. "I thought this, oh god...was about you?" Caroline bent her head to bite and nibble at Kate's shoulder blade.

The younger woman grinned into Caroline's neck. "It is, doesn't mean I can't have any fun with you first though." Kate said then pushed two fingers deep inside the woman on top of her.

"Oh fuck..." Caroline exclaimed, biting down on Kate's shoulder.

"CAROLINE?"

Kate froze.

"Don't stop..." Caroline groaned, lost in the movement of her lovers fingers.

"Someone's downstairs!" Kate whispered.

"CAROLINE?"

Caroline snapped out of her aroused state at the second shout of her name. "Shit!" Caroline darted off of Kate and wrapped her dressing gown around herself. "It's my mother!" Caroline exclaimed. "What is she doing here?!"

" I don't know!" Kate sighed exasperatedly. "Go find out, before she comes up here!" She added as she quickly put the light duvet over her to cover her modesty, just in a case. You never knew with Celia.

Caroline took a deep breath and ventured downstairs to see her Mother.

"Caroline? Anybody home? You should be home, the cars out front and the front doors unlocked!" Celia shouted from the kitchen area.

"I'm here mum." Caroline sighed, following the sound of Celia's voice. "Everything alright?" She asked running a hand through her hair.

"Yes, fine, love," she smiled. "We've just got back from Halifax, me and  
Alan, so I thought I'd pop round to see you."

"That's nice," Caroline replied, trying to sound pleased but really just wanting to get back upstairs with her girlfriend. "But this isn't a good time, mum."

Celia looked her daughter up and down, only just realising her daughter was standing before her in her dressing gown. "Were you in bed?"

Caroline shook her head.

"Are you not feeling well?" Without waiting for an answer, Celia moved towards her daughter. "Let me feel your forehead."

Caroline stepped back and pushed Celia's hand away. "No, mum, I'm fine." She smiled reassuringly.

"Alright, if you say so. You do look a bit flushed though."

Caroline was becoming more uncomfortable by the minute. "I'm fine. Won't Alan be wondering where you are?" Caroline asked trying to change the subject.

"He knows I'm here, we're not joined at the hip ya know?." Celia perched herself on one of the stools at the island. "Where's Kate?"

Caroline shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "She's um...she's, she's...upstairs."

Celia nodded in acknowledgement then after a few beats her eyes grew wide, as realisation dawned on her. Caroline would have found the expression on her mothers face hilarious if she wasn't so uncomfortable about having nearly been caught at it.

"Caroline!" Celia's mouth fell open. "It's not even 5:30 in the evening! Can't you control yourselves?" Caroline opened her mouth to speak but couldn't get a word in edge ways. "What if the boys had walked in on you and...Kate...ya know?!" She said aghast.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Mum, I'm 46, I can do what I like, when I like and as for the boys, they're both occupied else where."

"You could have warned me before I came round, I mean I could've walked..." Celia recoiled, the notion of catching her daughter...at it...making her unable to finish the sentence.

Caroline sighed. "_You_ could have rang _me_ before inviting yourself round." She countered.

Celia stood up and shook her head. "Next time I will." She muttered. "Go on, go back to what you were doing, whatever that was." Celia couldn't keep the disapproval out of her voice, no matter how hard she may have tried. She still wasn't entirely comfortable with Caroline being with a woman, nor did she understand it, but she was a little better than when it first all came to light.

"I'll see you later." Caroline said to her mothers retreating form.

"If you've time." Celia sighed and left the main house to go back to be with Alan in her little flat.

Caroline sighed, shaking her head and then putting her head in her hands. She laughed to herself and wondered if that had just happened. Caroline was startled when she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist from behind.

"Are you coming back upstairs?" Kate said into her ear.

"I think I need a minute." The older woman chuckled in disbelief. "That. Was. Surreal."

Kate chuckled with her and turned Caroline in her arms. "Maybe she'll think twice before coming around unannounced in the future." Kate wanted to get Caroline back upstairs as quick as possible and to do that she had to rid any thought of Celia from the older woman's mind. She backed Caroline up by the waist until she had her pinned against the wall by the kitchen door.

"I want you back," she placed a kiss to Caroline's lips. "..up those stairs," then another kiss. "...now." She finished with a longer, deeper kiss. Kate pressed her body into Caroline's as the older woman cupped her face with her hands and allowed their tongues to dance and fight for dominance.

"Sorry, me again, are you dece-?" Celia was cut off when she saw Caroline and Kate break apart from each other and try to look casual.

"MUM!" Caroline sighed, irritated.

Celia gasped. "I left my bag," she said as she grabbed it off the counter. Caroline mentally kicked herself for not noticing that sooner. Celia took one last look at them and shook her head, making her disapproval known once again. "Animals!" She muttered as she left.

Once Celia was out of hearing range, both women burst into fits of laughter, reminiscent of the time they were at Kate's house and laughed over the knickers conversation. After the laughter had subsided, Kate took Caroline by the hand and lead her back upstairs where they again worked each other up into a frenzy.

Caroline panted as she hovered above Kate and used her fingers expertly against Kate's sex. Kate moaned breathlessly as she put her hand around Caroline's neck and pulled her down into a hungry kiss. As the kiss came to a natural conclusion, Kate bit her lip, her breathing uneven, she was close to going over the edge.

"I'm ready, do it now."

"Are you sure?"

Kate nodded. "Yeah."

"Ok." Caroline reached across Kate to the bedside table and took the needleless syringe she had filled up a few minutes earlier, looking from the small instrument to Kate. "I love you."

"I love you." Kate replied, smiling.

Caroline moved down to the lower half of Kate's body and positioned herself between her legs. 'Ready?"

Kate nodded. "Yes."

Caroline took the syringe and injected the sperm into Kate, hoping beyond everything that this would work. She didn't think she could bare to see the look on Kate's face if it didn't take. Caroline then used her tounge to bring Kate to orgasm, having done her research and knowing that it helped in getting the sperm to where it needed to be. When she was finished she put the empty syringe back onto the bedside table and kissed her way back up from Kate's stomach to her lips. It was then that Caroline noticed the newly formed tears in Kate's eyes.

Caroline positioned herself beside the younger woman, her head propped up by her elbow and one hand lovingly caressing Kate's cheek.

"I want this to work so much." Kate choked out.

"I know you do sweetheart, I do too." The older women said softly, still caressing her cheek.

"What if it doesn't?"

"Sssh, don't think about that right now, let's just concentrate on the here and now." Caroline turned Kate's head to look at her, wiped her tears away and then kissed her lips gently. "You know I read somewhere that it helps if you lie with your legs in the air for a while."

"Anything's worth a try." Kate replied, repositioning herself with her legs against the head board of the bed and a pillow under her hips. Caroline wrapped her dressing gown around herself then took a bed sheet from the draw and draped it over Kate.

Caroline kneeled by the side of the bed and brushed her lips against the younger woman's. "Would you like some wine?"

"Mmmm." Kate relaxed and let her eyes close, getting stressed or worried about the outcome wasn't going to help in any way.

"Don't move." Caroline kissed Kate's forehead then retreated downstairs to fetch the wine.

As she stood at the kitchen counter pouring two glasses of red wine, she found herself thinking about the possibility that they could have just made a baby together. It scared Caroline just how much she wanted to have a baby with Kate. When Kate had first brought it up, it wasn't what she had had planned for their life together, but after a lot of soul searching, starting a family with the younger woman, somehow just felt right. Caroline closed her eyes and willed the insemination to take, not only for Kate's sake, but for her own too. She wanted this. They both wanted this. More than anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: thank you to everyone who has, reviewed, followed and favourited this story and my apologies for the delay in updates. I think I was still floored by the amount of feels I had after the series 2 finale...that kiss...oh my days! Sally Wainwright did those characters justice and then some! Anyhoo...on with the story. Any grammatical errors Or spelling mistakes are my own. Nobody's perfect. ;) hope you like and feedback is appreciated, thanks. :') **

**Lizi xo**

**Usual Disclaimer applies. **

* * *

"_Caroline_?"

Caroline momentarily stopped hanging up the clothes of Lawrence's she'd just ironed and blew out a puff of air. Ironing had to be one of the worst chores ever invented. She took a step back from her sons wardrobe and called back, "Yeah?"

"_Can you come in the bedroom a minute please_?" Kate replied, sounding almost apprehensive.

The blonde quickly obeyed her girlfriends request and headed towards the bedroom where she found Kate stood by the bed, holding a white stick in her trembling hands.

Caroline instantly put two and two together but she still found herself asking, "What is it?"

Kate looked down at the stick then back to Caroline. "I think we're pregnant."

Kate choked out as tears began forming in her dark eyes, the realisation hitting her that her life long dream of having a baby was finally coming true.

Caroline gasped. "What? Are you sure?" She asked tenderly, moving closer towards the younger woman and taking a look at the pregnancy test for herself. Two blue lines. It definitely indicated she was indeed pregnant. She looked up to Kate and found her beaming back at her.

"Is this really happening?" Kate chuckled through her happy tears.

The blonde took the test from Kate's hands and placed it on the bedside table then took Kate's face in her own hands. "I think so." Caroline's smile mirrored Kate's perfectly. "We're having a baby."

"We're having a baby." Kate repeated and threw her arms around Caroline.

"Caroline hugged her tight before pulling back to kiss the younger woman's lips, a kiss that wasn't leading to anything but conveyed her feelings in that moment.

"I love you, Kate."

"I love you."

* * *

It had been exactly eight weeks since they had performed the insemination and now Caroline and Kate were at the hospital waiting to get their first ultrasound. Kate's knee bounced up and down in nervous anticipation, hoping beyond hope that everything was going well up to this point. She wasn't at all sure she could handle another loss. Caroline reached over and placed her hand gently on Kate's leg to stop it bouncing and without words Kate placed her hand on top of Caroline's and squeezed it, for her her own reassurance rather than Caroline's. Caroline looked across at Kate and smiled.

"It's going to be ok, Kate." Caroline let her thumb stroke Kate's leg, doing her best to calm her girlfriends nerves, effectively ignoring her own.

"I've been here before." Kate replied, her gaze remaining focused dead ahead of her.

"I know, I can't imagine everything you're feeling but I'm right here," At those last three words, Kate eventually met Caroline's eyes. "Whatever happens." Caroline raised Kate's hand that covered hers to her lips and kissed it tenderly.

"I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else."

"Kate McKenzie?" A nurse called out, breaking the bubble of hope that both women had been in. Caroline took Kate's hand and they stood up to follow the nurse.

Once inside the room, Kate lay down on the sterile bed, if you could call it a bed, and pulled up her t-shirt. The nurse squirted some cold gel on her still flat stomach and focused on the scanner as she spoke to Kate.

"You're about eight weeks along, is that right?" She smiled warmly as she glanced from the screen to Kate and back again.

"Yes."

As she took the wand ready to glide it over Kate's stomach, she scanned Kate's medical papers. "Since you've suffered four miscarriages, this scan is basically just to check everything is how it should be, your babies heartbeat etc." she smiled reassuringly at both Kate and then Caroline. "So I won't be able to tell you the sex today."

"That's fine, we don't want to know anyway." Caroline said, stroking Kate's hand tenderly.

"Don't we?" Kate challenged.

"You do?" Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe."

"We'll discuss is later." Caroline said in her playful headmistress tobe, earning a smirk from Kate.

"Right ladies," the nurse chuckled at their banter and started to move the wand over Kate's stomach. Caroline and Kate's eyes were fixated on the screen. She continued to move the wand and then stopped as a beating noise filled the small room. The nurse grinned. "There, can you heat that?"

Kate nodded. "Is that...?"

"Yep, that's your baby." The nuse confirmed.

"That's our baby." Caroline repeated, her face lighting up.

Kate let out a relieved laugh as a few tears escaped but her happiness soon turned to fear when she saw the nurse's face change completely.  
"What?" Kate panicked. "Is something wrong?"

Caroline swallowed hard and gripped Kate's hand tighter. "What's wrong?" The blonde asked the nurse, her heart beating a little faster.

The nurse said nothing as she studied the screen. Then after what seemed like an eternity, to both women, she finally spoke. "Do you see that there?" She pointed to a small blob on the screen. "And then you seem that there?" She asked, pointing to another blob. Caroline and Kate both nodded. "It looks like your having twins." Then as if to confirm the nurses words, all three women heard two heartbeats.

Caroline and Kate's mouths fell open.

"And everything looks fine. Both heartbeats are strong. Congratulations." The nurse typed a few things into the scanner. "I'll print you off a few pictures and then you're all set." She smiled genuinely at the two of them.

As she went about her business, Kate turned to Caroline, still in shock. "Twins?"

"Twins." The older woman repeated. "Shit." She laughed then covered her mouth before apologising to the nurse for swearing, who just laughed and said she'd heard worse.

Kate chuckled. "I can't believe it." She took a few paper towels and cleaned the gel off her stomach then sat up. "Is this really happening?"

"It's really happening, Kate." Caroline was still in shock at the news but she couldn't help but beam.

"Here you go," the nurse interrupted and handed them their scan pictures. "You can make an appointment on the way out for your next scan in four weeks time."

Caroline thanked her for both of them and they both went to make their next appointment then headed back to their car. Once inside the car, they sat staring out, neither saying a word.

"Are you ok?" Caroline asked, breaking the silence.

Kate took a deep breath and turned to Caroline. "Yeah, I'm actually really, really happy, shocked, but happy." Kate turned her body in her seat. "Are you?"

"Twins is a scary thought...two babies!" Caroline rested her head against the head rest and turned to meet Kate's eyes. "But I'm ... Exhilarated." Her eyes twinkled.

"I wonder how you're mother'll take it." Kate mused.

"Who knows where my mother is concerned." Caroline shook her head. "I'm more worried about the boys, well, more so Lawrence."

"I don't think we should tell anyone yet though, Caroline. Not till I'm past twelve weeks."

"Oh no, of course not." Caroline agreed.

"But when we do tell everyone, we'll do it together." Kate offered, knowing Caroline needed that support when it came to her family, especially Celia.

"Maybe the fact that we're having a baby...babies, even," Caroline rephrased, still trying to get her head around the fact they were having twins. "Will make my mother realise once and for all, that we are together, forever. And nothing she says or does will change that."

Kate leant over and kissed the blonde lovingly, smiling into her lips. "You're magnificent." She said, resting her forehead on Caroline's.

"You're amazing."

Kate pecked Caroline's lips one more time and then put her seatbelt on. "Come on, let's go home. I want to show you how magnificent you are." Kate said huskily.

Caroline eyes widened as she looked at the time on the dashboard. "It's twenty past two in the afternoon!" Caroline exclaimed incredulously.

"Your point being?" Kate retorted as she let her right hand glide up the older woman's thigh. Caroline gripped the steering wheel tighter which didn't go unnoticed by the passenger. "Haven't you ever heard of afternoon delight?" Kate asked flirtatiously.

"If you take your hand any higher, I'll take you right here, right now." Caroline warned, her voice quivering slightly, giving her immediate arousal away. Kate had the power to turn her her on with just a look, or in this case, a touch.

"Ooh, promises, promises." Kate teased.

The blonde turned on the ignition. "I'm guessing you want us to get home in one piece?"

Kate furrowed her brow, clearly puzzled. "Uh, yes?"

Caroline smirked, "Then kindly remove your hand, darling."

Kate raised her hands. "Oops, sorry." She chuckled, then leant over once more, before Caroline could pull away from the hospital. "I can't wait to get home and taste you." The younger woman whispered, releasing a shiver from the blonde.

Caroline bit her lower lip and took a deep breath to steady her desire. "You, my dear, are incorrigible. And in for it when we get home."

"Put your foot on the gas then, Dr Elliot." Kate said as she rested back in the passenger seat, seemingly happy with herself, having gotten the reaction she wanted from her girlfriend. With those last words from Kate, Caroline quickly left the hospital, needing to get home and fast. But still keeping within the speed limits of course. Almost.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I hope this update was worth the wait. In my defence I've been so busy reading everyone else's fabulpus fanfiction, I negelected my own. Oops. Oh and theres work getting in the way too.**

**Lizi xo**

* * *

Kate woke with a start and bolted upright in bed. "NO! NO!" Her breathing was laboured and her heart was pounding.

Caroline stirred beside her and sat up, panicked setting in at the unsettling cries from her girlfriend. Caroline rubbed her eyes. "Kate?" She rubbed Kate's lower back and searched the younger woman's face frantically. "Kate, what's wrong?"

"I lost the babies!" Kate exclaimed through her uncontrolled sobbing.

Caroline continued rubbing Kate's back in soothing circles. "Sshhh, its ok sweetheart, it was just a bad dream." She told Kate calmly as she rested her forehead on Kate's cheek and tenderly left a lingering kiss on her bare shoulder.

"No..." Kate replied feebly and her hands quickly found her stomach, which was now sporting a a healthy looking baby bump, she was just over fifteen weeks gone. Kate looked up to the heavens and closed her eyes, finally realising it was in fact, all a dream.

"Ssshhh," The blonde soothed and lay back down taking the shaken women beside her down with her. "Sshhh, you're ok sweetheart, it was just a horrible dream."

Kate's body racked with quiet sobs. "It felt... so real."

Caroline kissed Kate's forehead and rubbed her arm that was draped over her stomach. "You're ok." Caroline repeated softly and looked the clock beside her. "We've got a few hours before we have to get up, try and go back to sleep, darling."

A breath hitched in her throat. "What if I lose our babies, Caroline?"

"You won't, Kate, you're past the early high risk stage and when we go for your second scan tomorrow, they'll be just fine in there." She whispered into the darkness of the bedroom as she placed her palm on Kate's stomach and caressed it gently.

"I hope you're right." Kate sniffled, letting out a yawn.

"Now, mummy-to-be, you need your rest," Caroline ordered, in her best Dr Elliot voice. "You're fine, the babies are fine and I'm right here." She once again kissed her forehead and pulled the younger woman to her in a protective embrace. "Try and go back to sleep for a little while."

Kate yawned again, her sobbing having taken it's toll on her. "Ok...love you." She breathed, feeling safe in her girlfriends arms, safe enough to forget the dream she suffered and fall back to sleep.

Caroline smiled. "Love you too." She whispered back and waited till she heard Kate's even breathing before drifting back off to sleep herself.

* * *

The following morning, both women had taken a couple of hours off from work so they could attended their second ultrasound scan. Kate lay on the bed, pretty familiar with how the whole scan procedure went by now. She wrung her hands together nervously until Caroline took Kate's hand in hers and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Stop worrying, love." Caroline rubbed her thumb over the top of Kate's hand.  
At Caroline's touch, she nodded, took a deep breath and watched the nurse intently as she again squirted the cool gel onto her stomach, which was now looking more like a bump with each passing day. Kate looked from the nurse to the screen.

"Is everything ok? Are they ok?" She asked, tentatively.

The nurse, who wasn't the same one they had last time, nodded. "Both babies look great, you have nothing to worry about."

"Told you." Caroline, who was stood to Kate's left side, beamed and nudged Kate's side with her hip.

Relief washed over Kate's features and she smiled back up at the love of her life. "Alright, Miss-Know-It-All." She chuckled.

The three women listened as they heard both heartbeats, strong heartbeats at that, and then the nurse told them she'd make some pictures for them.

"Can you tell us the sex?" Caroline asked, earning a puzzled look from Kate.

"I thought you didn't want to know?"

"I've...changed my mind. Can..can we find out, please?" Caroline stuttered adorably and Kate couldn't say no! As if she would have said no anyway considering she wanted to find out too.

Kate nodded at the older woman. "Can you tell us?" She smiled towards the nurse.

"I can, just give me a second," the nurse glided the wand over her stomach. "...it looks like...two girls."

"Wow." Kate said, stunned, not only was she pregnant but she was having two babies and now she knew it was twin daughters.

"I've always wanted a daughter, now I get two." Caroline choked back her tears and lifted Kate's hand to her mouth, leaving a gentle kiss to her knuckles. "I didn't think I could ever be this happy again."

"Me either." Kate replied, her eyes fixated on Caroline's, a smile glued to her face.

Later that night after dinner, Kate went up to have a bath to calm her aching back but also to give Caroline some alone time with Lawrence. They had both decided they wanted Lawrence to know about the babies before anyone else because he'd more than likely take it the hardest. Although he was fifteen years old, he was still a little kid and very much needed his mum. His dad was very rarely around anymore, which pleased Caroline no end.

After dinner Lawrence had filled up the dishwasher than retired to the sitting room to play on his xbox. Caroline finished wiping down the kitchen benches, picked up her glass of wine and went to join Lawrence.

As much as she was worried about the upcoming discussion with her youngest son, she was still so very happy with her life at the moment and that helped to quash any nerves she had.

"Lawrence?" Caroline sat perched on the edge of the sofa. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Just a sec mum, I need to kill this guy before he kills me! Yeah die sucker!" He yelled excitedly at the tv.

"Get your priorities right, son." Caroline muttered to herself, sarcastically, taking a swig of her wine.

"Woo, yeah! Get in!" He yelled, obviously pleased with himself. He punched the air then paused his game. "What is it?" He asked, turning his head towards his mum.

"Come up here." Caroline instructed patting the space next to her.

Lawrence rolled his eyes but obeyed Caroline and sat beside her. "S'up? Lawrence rested his forearms on his legs.

"It's about me and Kate, we have some...news."

"What is it?"

Caroline paused, wondering what was the best way to approach the subject, or even if there was a 'best' way to do it. "It's Kate...she's, we're..." Caroline sighed, exasperated with herself. She didn't think it would be this hard to tell Lawrence.

"Spit it out mum."

"Kate's pregnant, we're having a baby...well two actually...girls...twins...you're going to have to new baby sisters." Caroline stammered nervously.

Lawrence's mouth fell open. "Pregnant?...how?"

Of all the questions she thought Lawrence would have, that wasn't one of them. "Oh, urm..well, you know how babies are made, don't you?" Lawrence nodded. "Well we used a donor, an anonymous one..."

"Right..." Lawrence stared at the game he had paused on the tv, taking in the new information in.

"Lawrence, I know it's a shock," Caroline put her palm on his leg. "And having two new babies in the house won't mean that me and Kate will love you any less. We wanted to tell you first before we told William or Granny or anyone."

Lawrence looked back to his mother. "I know you're happy mum, happier than I've ever seen you...and I know...that's because of Miss Mck-..Kate," he corrected with a smirk. "And there's more love in this house now than there ever was when you and dad were together."

Caroline rubbed her sons leg, not realising how much he had taken in over the years. She was about to speak when Lawrence spoke again,  
"Kate's changed you, mum, and I'm liking the new you, you're not...boring anymore." He grinned.

Caroline was in awe of her youngest and wasn't entirely sure what to say. "I love you." She said, kissing the side of his head.

"Eww mum!" Lawrence turned his nose up and wiped the side of his head with his sleeve.

"Charming." Caroline smirked.

Lawrence smiled at his mum. "Can I go back to my game now?"

"Is your homework done?"

"Yep."

"Alright, you have one hour." She warned in her headmistress tone.

Lawrence nodded in agreement and went back to the floor and his video game. Caroline shook her head at Lawrence and went to get a refill.

"Mum?" Lawrence called out.

Caroline poked her head around the sitting room door. "Yes, my dear loving boy?" She replied dryly.

"Love you too." He said, without taking his eyes off the tv screen.

Caroline's heart swelled. She didn't hear Lawrence say that as much as she'd like, but when she did, she felt enormous pride.

About half an hour later, Lawrence had gotten tired of his game and gone up to his room which had left Caroline on her own in the sitting room, lying on the couch reading a book. Glass of wine in hand, she was feeling relaxed and content. She was so engrossed in her book, she didn't hear Kate come downstairs.

"Good book?" Kate asked. As she knelt down behind Caroline, leaning on the arm of the settee.

"Mmmm." The blonde replied allowing her head to fall back to meet Kate's eyes. "Hi."

"Hi." Kate beamed, in fact she hadn't stopped beaming all day. She kissed Caroline's lips softly.

"How's your back feeling?"

"It's a little less achy, the bath certainly helped."

"I know what else might help," Caroline said, her voice dropping an octave lower.

"Oh yeah?" Kate raised her eyebrows as she stood and sat on the edge of the settee.

"Yeah." Caroline said as her right hand found Kate's lower back and began to massage it deep, exactly where t he younger woman needed it.

"That feels amazing." The younger woman's eyes automatically closed as she enjoyed the pressure from the blondes skillful fingers. Caroline stopped momentarily to reposition herself and Kate pouted at the loss of contact. The blonde sat with her legs crossed under her and allowed Kate to sit back a bit further then resumed her massage on the younger woman's lower back.

Caroline let her fingers work deep into the tense achy tissue and Kate felt like she was in heaven. Her back had never felt so good.

"Better, sweetheart?" Caroline asked, pushing the robe off of Kate's shoulder so she could place a open mouthed kiss to the back of her neck.

"Much." Kate breathed. "How did it go with Lawrence?"

"It went...well, he didn't flip out like I expected him to." Caroline chuckled.

"That's good...oooh so good." Kate said, clearly enjoying the massage Caroline was still giving her.

"Mmm, is that so?" Caroline smirked.

"Mmmm, you're so good with your hands...and your tongue." Kate giggled.  
Caroline blushed and was grateful Kate was faced away from her so she couldn't see. "Miss McKenzie!" She laughed.

"What?" Kate feigned innocence.

"Come here." Caroline stopped massaging her back and pulled Kate to her, so she was lying with her back to the blonde's chest. She wrapped her arms around Kate and kissed her neck tenderly.

Kate placed her arms on top of Caroline's. "Everything seems to be falling into place." Kate sighed contently.

"It does, yeah." The blonde agreed and then in a seductive manner, she untied the robe Kate was wearing so it fell open between her breasts and showed her growing bump.

Kate grinned and watched as the older woman placed her hands on Kate's belly then Kate followed suit and put her hands on top of Caroline's.

"Baby girls." Caroline stated, nuzzling Kate's neck.

"I know, I can't believe it." Kate turned her head to look at Caroline. "I love you."

"I love you too." Caroline brushed her lips against Kate's in a tender loving kiss. As the kiss came to a natural conclusion, Kate rested her head back against Caroline's shoulder. "Have you thought about any names yet?"

Kate laughed to herself, remembering the amount of girls names she rattled off when Celia asked her in the kitchen a few months ago. "It's funny you should ask that..."


End file.
